


Twenty Questions

by momotarov



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I've never done this before, M/M, i guess, is this fluff???, not much really happens, they don't really even kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotarov/pseuds/momotarov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what game are you proposing we play?”<br/>“Well, since I want you to win I thought we could play 20 Questions! You’re all logical and stuff, right?”<br/>Rei sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before so please excuse this if it's no good // I'm really just going to keep practicing until I get something right!

“Okay, Rei-chan! I’m coming over!”

This was the third time this week that Nagisa had invited himself over to Rei’s house. Not that Rei minded--he was very fond of opening his front door to the bouncing blonde. The only reason the frequency of Nagisa’s visits crossed Rei’s mind was that the week started three days ago.

On Monday Nagisa came over to ‘study.’ This meant Rei diligently looked over his notes while Nagisa sat on Rei’s bed pretending to pay attention. On Tuesday, Rei agreed to play Monopoly with his blonde companion only to land on Nagisa’s hotel-occupied Boardwalk space more times than logically possible.

Rei’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the knock on his door and made his way to answer it. His parents weren’t home for the evening--something about having to enjoy the fleeting years of their lives by going on a dinner date--so Rei was home alone. The moment the door opened, Nagisa threw himself on top of Rei.

“Hi, Rei-chan!”

“Nice to see you too, Nagisa-kun,” the blue-haired boy smiled. He looked down to see Nagisa’s arms wrapped around him. Nagisa rested his chin on Rei’s chest and looked up at Rei. Slowly, Rei felt his face begin to heat up and released himself from Nagisa’s grip.

Nagisa looked at Rei confused for a few moments, but then smiled to himself. “Rei-chan, I came over today because I really wanted to show you something!”

Rei turned his head to look at Nagisa, who smiled his signature smile and dashed into Rei’s room. Rei followed, closing the door and sitting himself so he was leaning against his bed. The two sat in silence for a minute before Rei spoke. “What is it that you wanted to show me, Nagisa-kun?”

“Oh!” Nagisa sat upright and started to shuffle through the things in his bag. A few moments later his hand emerged from the bag holding an object clenched in his fist. “Okay, so I have something for you and I think you’ll really like it,” Nagisa paused, making sure he had Rei’s attention. Honestly, when did he not have Rei’s attention? “but in order to receive this wonderful prize you need to win a game. I was going to bring Monopoly again but I actually want you to win and after yesterday I wasn’t so sure.”

Rei turned his head to look at Nagisa and Nagisa laughed. He always loved to tease Rei and Rei knew that--he couldn’t help that Nagisa had the ability to push every button Rei had and still stay on his good side. “So what game are you proposing we play?”

“Well, since I want you to win I thought we could play 20 Questions! You’re all logical and stuff, right?”

Rei sighed. “Is the prize really worth me sacrificing study time?”

Nagisa sat for a moment trying to make it look like he was thinking before he nodded. Really, Nagisa already knew from the start that the prize would be worth it. It had to be. “If it’s not I promise you can borrow all of my notes!”

“You don’t have notes, Nagisa-kun.”

“Well don’t worry, it will be worth it!” Nagisa smiled again. “Just start asking me questions!”

Rei turned his body so he could face Nagisa and began. “Is it an animal?”

“Nope!”

“Is it a person?”

“I’d have to say yes.”

“Are they famous?”

“Not yet, but maybe one day!”

“Nagisa-kun, you do realize you aren’t supposed to say more than yes or no, right?”

Nagisa laughed, shaking his head. “Rei-chan, you do realize I told you I wanted you to win, right?”

Rei felt his face get hot again at the sound of Nagisa’s laugh. Honestly, it was his favorite sound in the world. He told himself to calm down and started asking again. “Do we know them?”

“Yup!”

“Are they a boy?”

“Right-o, Rei-chan!”

“Is he a swimmer?”

Nagisa nodded.

“Does he go to Samezuka Academy?”

“Well,” Nagisa paused. “Sometimes, but he doesn’t go there for school.”

Rei looked at Nagisa dumbfounded. Nagisa looked back at him and smiled as if he were the most innocent creature on the planet. The thought of Nagisa being innocent amused Rei. “Are they on our swim team?”

“Yes,” Nagisa smiled but before Rei could ask another question, Nagisa continued to speak. “Since I think you’re going to get it, I’ll only let you guess once but I’ll give you a hint, okay, Rei-chan?”

Rei nodded.

“He’s my favorite in the whole world.”

Rei looked at Nagisa startled. His emotions became a whirlwind of jealousy mixed with hope. He wanted to be Nagisa’s favorite. After all, no one else had the power to make or break Rei’s day like the shorter blonde swimmer. But Rei was outnumbered 2-1. How could he know which of the three members were Nagisa’s favorite? He showered all of them with the same praise and affection. Nagisa did spend the most time with Rei, though. As the thought that he might be Nagisa’s favorite settled with him, he could feel his face turning red once again. He was always told his feelings couldn’t be hidden and right now Rei wished that weren’t the case.

Nagisa leaned in closer to Rei. “Hello? Rei-chan? I gave you a hint and you look like you short-circuited. Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Rei came back to reality. He turned so his back was to Nagisa in order to hide his embarrassment. “Ah, yeah, but Nagisa-kun, how am I supposed to know which of us three is your favorite?”

Nagisa frowned. “Just think about it. It really shouldn’t be that hard for you. Who do you want to be my favorite?”

“Me,” Rei muttered before he realized he said it out loud. Rei whipped his head around to see Nagisa smiling bigger than he had all day.

“Give me your hand, Rei-chan.”

Rei, who was currently a blushing mess, extended his arm in Nagisa’s direction.

“It was beautiful, so it reminded me of you,” Nagisa slipped the object that was in his hand onto Rei’s wrist. When Rei brought his arm back into his line of vision, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. On his wrist sat a leather bracelet that by itself didn’t appear to be much. Hanging from the bracelet, though, was a small butterfly charm. The wings were a transparent purple that seemed to shine. It was absolutely beautiful. “Oh, and Rei-chan? Could you face me?”

Rei silently turned himself so that his face was near Nagisa’s. Rei noticed that Nagisa was blushing himself. The two stared at each other, red-faced and smiling before Nagisa brought his lips to Rei’s cheek and left them there for a few seconds before pulling back.

“You don’t have to want to be my favorite. You already are.”

“You’re my favorite too, Nagisa-kun.”


End file.
